


To Be Cared For

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [30]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Magic Cock, Mind Meld, SMUTCATION, Strap-On, Sweet, Vanilla, the best entertainment universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: The Best Entertainment universe. Lycoris usually likes being on top, but she wants to try something different.





	To Be Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt a beautiful soul has been asking me to write for an entire year in my prompt poll, and their persistence won me over. I thought this turned out really cute and fluffy, and I was happy to fill it as part of my Smutcation. I enjoyed the role reversal more than expected. It was cute.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is @raedmagdon

“Are you sure you want to do this, Corrie?”

Lycoris swallowed around the lump in her throat, curling her fingers on top the sheets without actually gripping them. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure. It had been her idea—she’d _asked_ for this—but she couldn’t quite banish the doubts swirling around in her mind.

_What if it hurts?_

_What if I do something stupid?_

_What if The doesn’t like doing it?_

_But,_ another voice in her head whispered, _she seems so happy whenever I go inside her. So vulnerable, but content. And I… I want to feel that too. I want to feel cared for. That’s not dumb, is it?_

“Sorry,” she mumbled aloud when she realized Athena was still waiting for an answer. Her lover was standing beside the bed, the shaft of the cock they’d bought from Pandora’s Toybox in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. The expression on her face was best described as expectant, but concerned.

“For what?” Athena took a cautious step forward, brushing the curve of Lycoris’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Despite her inner conflict, Lycoris shuddered. She was quite aware of the fact that they were both naked, but Athena’s fingertips felt really, really good on her bare skin, and for a moment, she forgot her nerves. Her breath hitched, and it took her a moment to find it again. “I know, it’s just…”

Athena smiled, the sweet kind that made Lycoris glow inside. “You’re nervous? That’s okay. I was too the first time.”

“Really?”

It was kind of a stupid question. Lycoris remembered what she’d felt from Athena during the meld—nervousness, excitement, love, joy—but the feelings had been so powerful and tangled up in each other that she hadn’t honed in on the ‘nervous’ part.

“Of course.” Athena set the cock and lube aside and sat down next to her, scooting close so their thighs touched. “I’d thought about it a lot, sure, but I didn’t know what it was going to be like.”

That was part of it. The not-knowing. Lycoris had felt some of the sensations and emotions through Athena, of course, but experiencing them herself before the meld even started would be very different. Still…

“I want to try,” she murmured, placing her hand on Athena’s knee. “I do.”

Athena leaned over, and Lycoris found herself lost in a sweet, gentle kiss. It lingered for a long time, and then Athena said, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me. I felt a lot of love from you just now.”

Lycoris’s brow furrowed. “Without the meld?”

Athena laughed. “I don’t always need the meld to feel your love, Corrie. All I have to do is look at you.”

That put most of Lycoris’s fears to bed. She smiled, filled with renewed confidence. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

They kissed again, and though the second meeting of their mouths was still gentle, it was also deep and passionate. Athena’s lips parted first, and Lycoris brushed forward with her tongue. This was familiar, but only in the best possible way. Even after all the times they’d done it, kissing Athena still made Lycoris weak in the knees. It was a good thing they were both sitting, because she felt particularly wobbly today, kind of like that Jell-O stuff Athena’s dad had given them as snacks when they were kids.

Lucky for Lycoris, Athena knew what to do—as always. She ran her hands down Lycoris’s sides, stroking the curve of her hip. That made Lycoris groan into Athena’s mouth. She knew Athena loved her hips. She’d heard her say it and think it plenty of times, especially when she was the one wearing the strap-on. It was her hips, after all, that had given both of them some of the best orgasms of their lives, and Lycoris couldn’t help feeling a bit proud.

“You taste good,” Athena mumbled into her mouth, stealing another kiss from Lycoris’s lips before nibbling her way lower.

“You taste me all the time,” Lycoris said. The statement drifted off into a sigh as Athena latched onto her neck, sucking gently, but hard enough for Lycoris to feel heat and a faint pull.

“So?” Athena nipped Lycoris’s collarbone, and Lycoris hissed in surprise. “Still tastes good.”

Lycoris’s head spun. Athena’s lips, Athena’s voice, the knowledge of what they were about to do—all of it swirled around her until she was a raw mess of arousal and feelings. Then again, that was her usual state of being around Athena. There wasn’t much new about it.

“I want…” She licked her lips, which were still tingling from Athena’s kisses, and tried again. “I want more. I want to be… full?”

Athena placed another kiss on the top of Lycoris’s breast, looking up at her with playful green eyes. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Lycoris blushed. She wondered if she’d ever stop being a tongue-tied mess around Athena, but somehow, she doubted it. _We’ve been dating for over a year, and it hasn’t gotten any better, so…_ _Forget about that. Focus on the moment._

“Telling you,” she said, praying her voice wouldn’t break.

“Okay.” Athena sat up straight again, but not before flicking her tongue over Lycoris’s sensitive nipple. “How do you want to do this?”

That was a question Lycoris knew how to answer, because she’d thought about it a lot. “Face to face, you on top. So I can see your eyes.”

Athena grinned. “You say the sweetest things. Lie back.”

Lycoris did, scooting further onto the bed and lying down with her head on the pillows. She had to remove one so she could be comfortably flat, and once that was finished, she saw Athena retrieving the strap-on and the lube. She flipped open the cap of the bottle, smearing a liberal amount onto both the larger and smaller ends of the toy. It felt odd for Lycoris, watching the action from the opposite perspective, but also strangely exciting.

At least, it was exciting until Athena tried to put the toy in. The color change from Lycoris’s purplish skin tone to Athena’s pale blue was immediate, but getting it inside was harder. “Damn it,” Athena grumbled in English, struggling to adjust her grip on the slippery shaft. “Think I used too much lube. It’s sliding everywhere.” Lycoris giggled, and after a brief look of annoyance, Athena sighed and laughed too. “Corrie, help?”

“Always.” Lycoris shifted back onto her knees in front of Athena and took the shaft in hand. It was too slippery, but she managed to get a good enough grip to bring the smaller end between Athena’s legs. The soft purple folds there were already wet all on their own, and Lycoris’s heart fluttered. Carefully, she brought the short end between Athena’s parted lips and eased it inside.

Athena’s eyes got a shade darker when she did. Her mouth opened too, and Lycoris heard her gasp. “Feel good?” she asked, giving the toy an extra push to make sure the transmitter was secure against Athena’s clit.

“Uh… uh-huh,” Athena mumbled. “Pretty good. Weird.”

Lycoris shrugged. “Yeah. This is weird. But that’s okay, right?”

Athena nodded. “Definitely. So, what do I do? You’re the expert.”

Lycoris chewed the inside of her cheek. She did enjoy taking the lead from time to time, especially because Athena loved it, but part of her had been hoping Athena would take the reins on this one, just because she was already worried about messing things up. She was, after all, the girl who had fallen off the bed one of the first times she and Athena had ever made out. Who knew what accidents she’d end up having this time?

“Just get on top of me, I guess?” She leaned back into her former position, and Athena crawled over her. The movements were graceful, and although it looked about different with the blue shaft bobbing between her thighs, Lycoris wasn’t laughing anymore. She sighed when Athena’s breasts brushed against hers, and instinctively draped her arms over Athena’s shoulders. “Hey there.”

“Hi.” Athena rubbed their noses together before placing a kiss on Lycoris’s chin. “Ready?”

Lycoris nodded. “Yeah. Should we meld? I mean, it might be a good idea.”

“I think so. It’ll help me to know what you’re feeling.”

There was no need for ‘Embrace Eternity’. They were used to each other’s minds by now, and as their eyes flashed black, coming together felt like the most natural thing in the universe.

_‘Hi again.’_

_‘Hi, Corrie. Last check: are you sure?’_

With the warmth of Athena’s love inside her, Lycoris had no more fears. _‘Yes.’_

They didn’t need to talk much after that. They focused on each other’s bodies, on the sensations traveling back and forth between them like sparking electrical currents. Lycoris felt it when Athena took the cock in her hand and lined it up, and Athena felt Lycoris’s muscles clench—not with anxiety, but with anticipation.

Slowly, Athena pushed forward. The stretch was… different. Not bad, just different. It took a moment for the head to go in, but when it did, Lycoris squeezed around it, testing how it felt. _‘Nice.’_

_‘It is.’_

Athena withdrew, only a centimeter at first, then eased further inside. Lycoris felt a wave of surprise and pleasure wash over her. _‘You’re hot. And smooth. Like around my fingers, but—’_

Lycoris laughed in the meld, dragging her fingertips along Athena’s sensitive neckfolds in the physical world. _‘Good, right?’_

 _‘Pretty good. Hmm.’_ She gave a testing pump of her hips, and it was Lycoris’s turn to respond with a surge of pleasure. Honestly, the movement felt better than the stretch. She lifted her hips, encouraging Athena to go deeper.

Getting the rest of the cock inside wasn’t difficult. It was already slick, and Lycoris had no reason to be tense. Soon Athena was buried all the way inside. Lycoris hooked a leg around her waist. _‘Keep going. Please?’_

It took Athena a moment to find her rhythm. Her curvy hips weren’t exactly built for this, and there were a few awkward thrusts that didn’t go out far enough before she figured out what to do. Lycoris tried to help, sending images and reassurances, anything she could think of from her own experience.

_‘Do it more like this…’_

After a couple of tries, Athena got the hang of it, and Lycoris got to enjoy the results—a steady crescendo that built with each stroke. It felt better than ‘nice’ now, although surprisingly similar to other times they’d made love. Maybe it was because they both felt a bit of everything through the meld, but it was Athena inside her, body and soul. Just like always. Instead of being disappointing, it was comforting.

Slowly, need took over. Their stilted movements became more natural, and Lycoris was able to focus wholly on Athena, the asari she adored. _‘I love you,’_ she said, not with words, but sending the feelings directly. In the union, they didn’t require verbal translation.

 _‘I love you too,’_ Athena sent back.

‘I love you’ quickly turned to ‘I am you’ as the lines between them faded. They were one being, a mounting wave of passion and desire gathering itself up to break upon the shore. Lycoris allowed herself to be swept along. This was all she had hoped for, and all she could ever want.

Above her, Athena’s fluid motions became a little jerkier. Lycoris could sense why. Athena was experiencing what it was like to feel full in a different way, the urgent need to empty. Lycoris tilted to help, bearing down with her muscles. She wanted Athena to come inside her, and for Athena to bring her along.

For a moment, there was resistance. Athena didn’t want the moment to end. But Lycoris wrapped her up and thought, _‘It doesn’t have to. We can keep going after this.’_

That was enough. They came together, and as the ripples started, Lycoris couldn’t tell where it originated. It didn’t matter. They were sharing everything, the whole of themselves, and it was perfect.

There were a few differences—some surprise as Lycoris felt Athena flood her core, answering curiosity as Athena discovered what it was like to release all that pressure—but through it all, they clung close. The new discoveries were just happy additions to the foundation they already had, a little extra filigree. And, of course, it lasted a long time. Each time one of them thought they were finished, the other proved the wrong.

The afterglow didn’t feel precisely like an ending. It felt like a new beginning, or maybe an open door, much to their shared relief. They took a while to bask within each other, sharing feelings, offering comfort, which was welcomed even though it wasn’t really needed.

 _‘So, did I do okay?’_ Athena asked eventually.

 _‘You know you did,’_ Lycoris chuckled. _‘I was worried I wouldn’t do okay.’_

_‘You were great, Corrie. Like always.’_

_‘I’m… surprised how similar that was? To the other times.’_

_‘Me too,’_ Athena thought. _‘It was just… you.’_

 _‘And you were you._ _But it was nice,’_ Lycoris said, and the thought wasn’t as shy as she expected. _‘I wanna do it again. Not all the time, but at least right now.’_

Athena kissed her. _‘We can do it again. And don’t worry. I won’t make you give up your place on top all the time. I like it too much.’_

Lycoris tried to form a response, but none came. All she could do was sigh as Athena’s hips stirred again, rocking slowly into hers. Although she was looking forward to turning the tables again soon, for now, she was happy to enjoy this: to bask in Athena’s love and attention and know it was all for her.


End file.
